1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to methods for providing content and apparatuses therefor, and specifically, to methods and apparatuses capable of providing virtual reality (VR) content.
2. Description of the Related Art
VR refers to a particular environment or context that is artificially created using a computer that is similar to a natural environment, or a technology therefor. An environment or context provided to the user through VR content may stimulate the user's five senses to allow the user to feel a spatial or temporal experience similar to reality. The user may be engrossed in VR content and also be able to manipulate or command a real device to interact with objects implemented in the VR content. VR content may be distinct from simulations that are uni-laterally implemented in that it may interact with users and create experiences with users.
VR content may be provided to the user via a VR device such as a head mounted display (HMD) that is put on the user's head, with a display that is positioned before the user's eyes and displays VR content.
The user may move his/her head in various directions while using the VR device, thus changing the direction in which she is viewing. To provide lifelike VR content, VR devices should be able to provide VR content that reflects changes in the direction of the user's view.